In the recent years, there has been a widespread adoption of smart devices in various sectors. For example, in the lighting sector, smart light fixtures have been of particular interest because of their capabilities to provide significant consumer benefits and value. These smart fixtures feature embedded wireless radio communication and firmware. Further, they can be networked with other smart products, such as switches, smart speakers, sensors and plugs, and can be automated or controlled using mobile apps, rule-based triggers, voice commands, scenes, timers, etc.
Smart light fixtures may need visual indicators to allow visual interaction with a user. For example, existing smart devices such as smart speakers typically include indicator light assemblies that generate indicator light (e.g., light ring) to visually communicate a status of the smart devices to a user.
One such indicator light assembly used in said existing smart devices may include a plurality of light sources, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) that are disposed in an optical cavity that is covered by a lens. However, light generated by said indicator light assembly where the LEDs are disposed in an optical cavity may be dim and non-uniform (e.g., multiple individual points of light or bright spots are readily discernible by the viewer) as illustrated in FIGS. 9 and 11. So, said indicator light assembly used in existing smart devices (e.g., where the LEDs are disposed in an optical cavity) may be unsuitable for use in smart light fixtures because the light generated by said indicator light assembly may be washed out or masked by the light generated by the smart light fixture to illuminate an area of interest.
Another indicator light assembly used in existing smart devices may include an arrangement of one or more LEDs and a reflector that are configured to generate indirect light. In said indicator light assembly, the light from the LEDs may be reflected by the reflector onto an exit surface, and the reflected light is used as the indicator light. However, like the indicator light assembly where the LEDs are disposed in an optical cavity, the indicator light that is generated by the indicator light assembly with the reflector and LED arrangement may be dim. That is, said indicator light assembly with the reflector does not maximize the amount of light or flux from the LEDs that is incident on an exit surface and/or exiting from the exit surface. Further, said indicator light assembly with the reflector provides less or very little control of the indicator light, which in turn limits the ability to change a viewing angle, brightness, efficiency, etc.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed to be of possible relevance to the present disclosure. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present disclosure.